From One Night to Eternity
by NettieC
Summary: What really happened the night of the coin toss? If I had my way we would have seen something like this...


Disclaimer: All the usual

AN: wrote this for HBX challenge in 2010 and it never made it here. Just found it again by chance on the other site. It's written in the first person, which was part of the challenge, and while it's Harm and Mac, I'll leave the decision to whose POV it is, to you.

**From One Night to Eternity**

-  
It wasn't the result either of us had expected. It had been clearly called as the coin spun above us; heads and it was London, tails and it was San Diego. The third, almost improbable result was a lost coin. As the coin dropped onto the wooden floor, it took on a life of its own and rolled into the dark abyss of the grate sitting atop a heating vent near the corner of the bar.

So, now, here I sit at a loss for words.

Was it an omen foretelling neither option was acceptable?

Was it a sign that we needed a kick up the six for using a coin to decide something so major?

Was it a second chance for us to evaluate what it was that we really wanted?

Or was it just dumb luck?

I can feel the eyes of everyone focused on me. I can hear whispered comments of amazement or disbelief and Sturgis' remark of 'Only them'. With a sigh, then a deep breath I force my gaze up and into the eyes of the other person totally invested in the result.

"What did you want it to be?" I say in something between a whisper and a croak.

"What did you want?" Comes the counter response.

"I wanted it to be a result which saw us together...either location, but together."

"Me too."

"So, what do you want to do now?" I ask, afraid that our moment for a future together had fled.

"Kiss you...then maybe discuss this in private."

I nod as I realise we were still the intense focus of all our friends.

Dismissed by General Cresswell to 'get this matter sorted' we leave the bar hand in hand. Instead of heading to the car, our fingers entwine and we set about taking a walk, both of us in such perfect sync neither of us had to voice our intent.

"Any thoughts?" I finally ask as the silence becomes too much.

Slowly my hand is raised and my fingers kissed before they are lowered once more.

"I think we stay in DC." It was not something I had considered. "Let's face it; neither of us really wanted to move in the first place and even the coin knew it, so let's stay."

"I don't think Cresswell will allow that...we were given our orders..." I counter, but the thought of staying in DC is quickly growing on me.

"Then we retire...go into civil practice, or work with that community legal aid you were telling me about recently...or run away to an island and just spend eternity together..."

"That's not staying in DC," I reply with a chuckle...but I do like the idea, very much.

"Well, we'd come back and visit..."

So many thoughts, so many ideas all swirling through my addled brain.

The only thing I am sure of is that I have spent my life waiting to be with someone who loved me completely and forever and I am not going to let go of it - ever.

"What if we marry tonight and make the decision tomorrow?" I ask, my heart pounding so fast and loudly I'm sure the rest of DC can hear it.

"Get married...now?" And, with the tone one I can't place, I fear the answer will be no.

"Yeah... I mean I know..."

Before I can get the rest of the sentence out my breath is stolen in the most unbelievable kiss. My knees are weak and I am more than grateful for the strength of the solid red brick building behind me.

"I take that as a yes?" I manage when there is enough oxygen circling my body once more.

"Yes! Yes! Definitely YES!"

I'm so glad I'm not the only one overly excited by the prospect of our impending nuptials.

Now, DC isn't Las Vegas and there isn't a chapel on each corner and Elvis impersonators standing around ready to perform the ceremony, so the ability for a 'quickie' wedding is not so easy. Still, we are both intelligent, resourceful people who can do anything we set our mind too, so a simple exchange of vows should be easy.

With both our cells drawn, one calls Reverend Turner while the other contacts Cresswell to see if we can use the chapel at headquarters. With a lots of strings pulled and calls made, we arrive at headquarters and walk through the grounds to the small chapel lit only by candles. I am more than pleased that all our friends have come from the bar to join us and it's not a surprise that Harriet's already in tears.

With our hands firmly clasped together we head down the aisle towards the man who is about to seal our love within the bounds of holy matrimony. I don't know who I love more at this stage, him or the one beside me who is about to agree in front of all we care about to be mine forever.

Vows are taken, promises made, love declared, all in hushed and sacred tones. When we are proclaimed husband and wife I unashamedly weep at the feeling of complete and utter happiness which washes over me. I can honestly say I have never felt this way in my whole life and it's a feeling I'll remember for all eternity.

When we leave the chapel we decide to head to a hotel – the discussions as to whose place and all that go with it will be left until tomorrow. Tonight is about love, devotion and, if I have my way, endless passion.

I see I'm not alone in my thoughts of passion as a hand wanders up my thigh as we drive towards the Willard InterContinental Hotel. Fingers gently kneed my flesh as my hand rubs up and down the arm they belong too.

Suddenly, the three minutes we have until we get there seems like an hour and with all my senses in overdrive I have to fight from ripping off our clothes there and then... I remind myself that they are the only clothes with us and we still have to leave the hotel in the morning...thinking of practicalities buys me another few minutes and soon the valet opens the car door and we have arrived.

The check in is excruciatingly slow and while we are the only ones checking in at this time of night, the clerk seems more preoccupied in Sports Center than us. The elevator up to the seventh floor seems to take an eternity and, if it wasn't for the elderly couple in the cabin with us, I'd start the honeymoon right now. However, I am well trained and disciplined and stand innocently against the back railing, desperately hoping neither of them can read the x-rated thoughts racing through my mind.

Finally we are there...701, 702, 703...'Where the hell is 714?' I think to myself...don't they know just how desperate I am to get there. 712, 713...ahhh 714...sweet, wonderful 714. The card is swiped through the lock but nothing happens and the red light stays on. A second attempt and a third but the result is just the same.

Knowing one of us will have to head downstairs once more I volunteer. After all, if I don't walk of some of this sexual energy I am going to combust. Rather than the elevator I take the stairs and descend in no time.

Remarkable what the promise of a night of amazing sex with your new spouse can do for your athletic ability.

My unhappy demeanour is quickly noted and the clerk apologises profusely. Then the night manager appears behind him asking whether I wish to make a complaint. The clerk looks grief-stricken and as I contemplate making him suffer like I am right now, I shake my head...that would only waste time...precious time. Instead I ask for the checkout time to be pushed back until two and a full breakfast served about noon; the young man is more than ready to comply.

Contemplating the ascent, I decide on the elevator, not wanting to use up too much energy on the return climb. It takes five minutes to go up the seven floors and then another minute for the door to open. For a moment I panic; wondering what I will do if I get stuck in here tonight.

After all the things that have happened to us over the decade we've known each other it seems like a thing that would happen...could happen to us. 'Please open... Please open... Please open... Please open... Please open...' I chant to myself as the stainless steel doors finally open to reveal my true love looking just as impatient as I am.

"All fixed?"

"All fixed." I don't mention the checkout time or breakfast, it would be an unnecessary use of energy.

Instead I practically sprint for the door and swipe the card, totally relieved when the green light comes on and the door opens.

Moving into the room, the 'do not disturb' sigh is placed on the door knob before the door is locked. The curtains and drapes and drawn before clothes are shed, the bed covers are pulled back and the lights dimmed. Finally, I reach out and touch the face of the person I want to see on the pillow next to me for the rest of my life.

Our eyes lock, followed by our lips and the most amazing, spectacular, fulfilling, loving, passionate night of our lives ensues.

Whatever tomorrow brings, whatever decisions we make, we will make them together.

We will have our eternity.


End file.
